Hawke
by Persia
Summary: I figured it out. More stuff will happen. And I changed chapter 9 *again*. Sorry, I couldn't resist.
1. 01

Hawke  
By: Persia  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me?  
That's when they heard the intruder alert. Hawke gave orders and went   
with two other to her designated place just before the perimeter. They waited   
for about a minute, and then Hawke saw her. She was a spitting image of   
herself; this X-5 had to be the intruder. Hawke raised her gun to shoot the   
intruder, but she said   
"do you know who I am?" Hawke was intrigued by her voice, it was so much like   
her own. She knew that the other two x-7s at her post would be there   
very soon. She dropped her gun and rushed into the woman's arms. Hawke   
finally knew that her fleeting thoughts of freedom were now going to become a   
reality. All of the other X-7's did not wish to be free, but Hawke had always   
wondered what it was like.  
Max was surprised when her younger self rushed into her arms. She knew   
that the other little goblins would be close behind. She didn't know whether she   
could take the child. But Max wanted to take this now tiny and helpless child   
with her, but she did not know if it was a trick, to get here to put her guard   
down. Max hoisted the small now shaking girl in her grip and ran for the   
perimeter, just as fast if not faster, than she had before.  
Hawke was surprised and relieved when Max picked her up and started   
running for the perimeter. She felt a strange warm feeling in her stomach, like   
she had actually had hot food. She cuddled closer into Max's body heat, trying to   
let the warmth envelope her. Max felt the girl wiggle closer to her, and she   
shifted her again so that she would be almost completely covered by Max. When   
they reached the perimeter, max leapt over the fence and into the darkness   
where she knew that she would soon see Logan, Krit, Syl, and Zach again. Max   
ran further, and as she ran, Hawke's exhaustion from Manticore set in, and the   
child slept in Max's arms, a warm feather-soft feeling of contentment settling   
over her.   
When Max finally reached the van, the others were all already there.   
Logan let out a sigh of relief when he saw her, but when he saw the tiny figure   
in her arms, he gave her a questioning glance. Max set Hawke down on one of   
the large couches in the back of the van. She rushed into Logan's waiting arms,   
huddling close into him. He smelled and felt so comforting. His scent was one   
that was imprinted into Max's memory, and she couldn't forget it, but it   
comforted her to actually smell it. He smelled like some sort of spice, but he also   
smelled like mint. Max lay there until Lydecker cleared his throat. Krit, Syl, Zach,   
Logan, and Max all said "Shut (the fuck) up" simultaneously.   
Lydecker kept on, "We really need to get back to Seattle unless we want   
the other X-7s on our tails." "Fine, but we still don't trust you." Syl said. "That's   
still a given," Krit said in his told-you-so tone. Logan detached himself from Max,   
and went up to the front of the van. He started it up, and began the long drive   
back to his penthouse in Seattle. Max sat down on the couch that Hawke slept   
on. The tiny child actually looked somewhat peaceful. Max stroked the long   
stubble on the top of her head. Hawke didn't wake, but she snuggled closer to   
Max. Krit and Syl sat on the other couch that faced them. They cuddled close to   
one another, murmuring words of love and reassurance that ended in a serious   
make-out session. Zach and Lydecker sat in the two seats closer to the front of   
the van. They both kept silent, and Lydecker eventually fell asleep. Max stayed   
awake the entire car ride with Hawke's head on her lap, she didn't say anything   
to the girl, but she didn't really have anything to say. Seeing herself as the way   
she was when she was that age made her want to shelter and protect the girl, so   
that she wouldn't have to face the horrors of reality. 


	2. 02

Hawke 02  
By: Persia  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.   
  
Hawke woke up to the feeling of something warm wrapped around her. As the   
events of the night before registered in her mind, she started to pull herself from   
the groggy recesses of sleep. Max felt the child in her lap come awake. She   
waited for the world to register to the girl, and then she spoke:  
"You awake?"  
"Yes."  
"Hungry?"  
Hawke didn't answer, she just lifted herself out of Max's lap, and walked towards   
the drugging smells of breakfast in the kitchen. Max grinned, 'a child after my   
own heart'. Logan saw Hawke awake for the first time as she walked into the   
kitchen. She looked at him expectantly. Logan chuckled, and said, "Not much of   
a morning person are we?" Hawke didn't respond, but took a seat at the table.   
Logan carried her a plate with a blueberry muffin, a pancake, some eggs, and a   
few pieces of bacon on it. He set it on the table in front of her as Max walked in.   
Max took a seat next to Hawke.   
"Where are Krit and Syl?" Logan asked.  
"In the guest bedroom, they're still asleep. Lydecker is chained to the bathtub,   
and Zach is watching him." Max responded, "And we are in the kitchen with a   
strange little girl who defies all of her training to come home with her X-5   
counterpart."  
"My name is Hawke," Hawke responded through a mouthful of eggs. Max and   
Logan laughed at that. Just then Krit and Syl walked into the kitchen.  
"We smelled the grub." Krit said sheepishly. Syl looked like the cat that ate the   
canary. Max and Logan looked at each other trying to stifle laughter. Logan   
brought four more plates over. Both knew what the noises coming from the   
guest bedroom last night were.   
When Zach came in dragging Lydecker behind him, Hawke rose as if to   
salute, but Max pulled her back into her chair. "One rule here: Manticore Sucks."   
Max said in a voice she hoped sounded stern, but she knew she had failed at.   
"Yes ma'am." Said Hawke, and she went back to eating the new foods that had   
been placed before her. They actually tasted like something, not like the rations   
that she was used to. Zach glared daggers at Max.   
"Shut up Zach." Max said before Zach could open his mouth and says   
something that would cause Max to kill him.   
"Hungry, Lydecker?" Krit asked in a joking tone, as he started drawing a   
forkful of eggs towards his mouth, and then chewed it slowly with mutterings of   
mm, yum, wow this is great. Zach rolled his eyes, and Lydecker raised his   
eyebrows.   
Logan brought two more plates over for Zach and Lydecker, even though   
he wanted to kill Lydecker for what he had done to Max. Zach sat down, and   
cuffed Lydecker to his chair in the most uncomfortable position possible. Krit and   
Syl were still mocking him as they ate their breakfasts slowly. Hawke had already   
finished her breakfast when Lydecker and Zach came in, but she didn't say a   
word.   
"X7-74013214, are you still hungry?" Lydecker asked.   
Without hesitation, Max reached up and punched him hard in the nose,   
and a sickening crack was heard, confirming that she had broken his nose as   
blood poured out. "Don't call her that, she has a name, and that is Hawke." Max   
hissed through clenched teeth. Zach gave her his famous look, but she paid him   
no heed. Logan cleared his throat to try to cut the tension in the room.   
"Uh, Max, perhaps we should take Hawke to get some clothing that she   
can wear without attracting any attention, just in case they come looking for   
her." Logan suggested.   
"Fine, Syl, Krit, do you want to come with us?"  
"Sure, I do need some non-bloodstained clothing to wear if I'm going to   
be here for a while, and I think Krit does too." Syl responded cheerfully. Trying   
to back Logan up.   
An hour later they were all in a shop looking at clothing for Hawke, Max   
and Syl went into the dressing room with her to try on the clothing, they figured   
that she would be a two or three, but they figured wrong. When they tried the   
two on her, the pants she was trying on slipped right off her hips and fell to the   
floor. Syl laughed and said, "I wish I was that skinny, I'm barely fitting into 4's!"   
Max grinned too. "I'll go out and get you some double zeros."  
Hawke smiled too. She liked these new people, they didn't expect her to   
be perfect, just expected her to be. She also liked the newfound freedom that   
came with escaping. She didn't have classes or orders to follow. After trying on   
the double zeros Max brought, they headed up to the register to buy them. Krit   
was waiting there for them. He had a couple pairs of pants and two shirts slung   
over his shoulder. Max handed the lady at the register her credit card, knowing   
that Logan would probably help her out with the bill if she couldn't afford it   
herself. They got several weird looks when they walked home. For one, Hawke's   
hair was in a very unflattering style, though it was longer than regulations at   
Manticore required, and she was wearing fatigues, while her companions were in   
normal clothing.   
When they reached Logan's house, Hawke changed out of her old things,   
and pulled on one of her new pairs of jeans, and a tank top. She didn't bother to   
put on shoes. Logan gave a mock whistle of appreciation when she walked into   
the room, which received chuckles from Syl and Max, and a punch on the arm   
from Krit. Hawke grinned and lightning fast was in the chair that had been pulled   
out for her. Zach gave her a look, which she returned in earnest, as if to say that   
she wasn't afraid of his authority.   
"So… Krit and I were thinking about heading down to the local Kendo   
Academy, and getting into some-"  
"Oh no you're not, you're staying right here because I have not seen the   
lot of you in WAY too long." Said Jondy as she waltzed through the door in a cat   
suit that was far too tight.  
"Jondy!" Max yelled as she flung herself at her sister. "Where've you   
been?!"  
"Klutzing around a bit of here, a bit of there, the usual. Say, who's the   
pip-squeak?"  
"That's Hawke, she's an X-7 that we brought home." Max said.  
"Wait, you mean the little clone perfect kids? That's freaky, she looks   
exactly like you y'know."  
"Yes we know," said Lydecker, "And would you mind untying me?"  
"Yes, I would." Zach said in a dark tone. He got up and walked towards   
Jondy, all eyes on him. They all knew he'd had a thing for her; he would just   
never give into it. When Zach reached her, he hugged her, and murmured   
something into her ear that only she could hear. Hawke looked anywhere but   
them, trying to hide her embarrassment. When Zach finally released her, they   
came back to the table.  
"Why don't we go to the zoo, or some place that Hawke hasn't seen   
before?" Logan suggested.  
"Sounds like a good idea. But what're we gonna do with dear old Deck   
here?" Syl responded.  
"I say we kill him." Jondy said cheerfully.  
"Or we could just render him unconscious and tie him to the outside of   
the building because we're pretty high up." Said Hawke.  
"Sadistic little thing isn't she." Jondy remarked. "Sounds good to me."  
"I'll take care of him while you guys head down to the car." Zach said. 


	3. 03

Hawke 03  
By: Persia  
Disclaimer: nothin''s mine besides the plot and Hawke.  
  
When the five X 5s Logan and Hawke were all down at the garage of Logan's   
building, they figured a seating arrangement. Krit and Syl would ride on Max's   
bike and Jondy would take hers. Zach and Logan and Max and Hawke would go   
in Logan's SUV. All of them were going to follow Logan, in hopes that the sector   
police wouldn't stop them that way.   
When they finally reached the Zoo through all of the Friday afternoon traffic,   
Logan walked up to the counter of the almost deserted Zoo, and found a sign on   
it that said:  
Closed for Repairs  
"Too bad," said Krit with a smile on his face, "Looks like we have to go to the   
kendo place."  
"Yeah right, and watch Jondy kick your ass summore?" said Syl, "I'd rather take   
Hawke out for ice cream or something, and then we can head back to Logan's   
place to play a chess championship."  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Max.  
"I can dig that," intoned Jondy.  
Krit muttered insane ramblings under his breath as they headed back to their   
relative motor vehicles.  
They stopped at Jen's Ice Cream in sector 5. Jondy passed, even though Zach   
protested that she was too skinny and needed to eat more, much to everyone's   
surprise. Max split a banana split with Syl, and Krit Zach and Logan all acted too   
manly to need ice cream. Hawke couldn't decide between Chocolate Fudge or   
Strawberry Malt, so she had a scoop of both and almost dropped her ice cream   
she was so shocked with the flavor.  
  
Back at Logan's place, the Chess tournament began. Jondy and Krit played   
against each other, and Krit won. Then Krit played against Syl and Krit won   
again. Meanwhile, Max showed Hawke how to play, and then played Logan. Max   
won and went on to play Zach. Max and Zach's game took forever, and finally   
Zach won. Then Zach and Krit played, with Zach winning. Then Zach played   
Hawke, just for fun. But to their surprise, Hawke beat Zach in seven moves.  
After determining Hawke their ultimate champion, the group settled down to   
watch Gladiator.   
After the movie was over, the relative groups retreated to their rooms. Krit and   
Syl went to the guest bedroom, Zach and Jondy went to the bedroom that Max   
slept in when she crashed there, Max and Logan went to Logan's room, and   
Hawke slept on the couch. Though she normally didn't sleep, she was exhausted   
from the previous day's events, something kept her awake. 


	4. 04

Hawke 04  
By: Persia  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, as I have said MANY TIMES!  
  
Krit and Syl entered the guest bedroom hand in hand, waiting until the door was   
closed to eat each other alive. Krit pushed Syl up against the door as he kissed   
her, begging her to give him access to her mouth, as she played hard to get.   
They finally collapsed on the bed, and surrendered to their passion.  
Max and Logan were just entering his room when they hear Syl slam up against   
the door amidst much panting. Max giggled slightly.   
"What's so funny?" Logan asked pretending that he couldn't hear.  
Then he tackled her onto the bed, tickling her mercilessly, as she shrieked. Then   
Zach burst into the room, thinking that Logan was hurting her.  
"Omigodmaxareyouokaydidhehurtyouiswearillkilllhim!" Zach yelled.   
Max laughed even harder when she saw the look on Zach's face. "I'm fine," she   
answered, "Or I was, until you came in here and ruined it!!!!!!"   
Zach retreated from the door when Logan and Max rekindled their make-out   
session.  
When Zach returned to his room that he was sharing with Jondy, the sight that   
met him scared him. Jondy had her back to him, but he could see very new   
wounds on her, and she was crying.   
"What happened Jondy?" He asked in a gentle voice as he came up behind her,   
and began to stroke her hair. She turned and faced him, she had taken her   
makeup off, revealing a bruise on her cheek.   
"What happened Jondy, you can tell me." He said again more insistently.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said "It was just another one of my moments   
of stupidity."  
"You're not stupid Jondy, who did this to you."  
She sniffed before she said, "I don't know, and I don't care." She stiffened when   
Zach began to rub her back with one hand, and explore her face with another.   
"You don't have to be scared, you can tell me what happened, and I'll take care   
of you, I promise."  
"I went out alone, and I should have been more careful," but then she snapped,   
and began to sob, "But why did they do it to me, couldn't they have found   
someone else?" She went into hysterics as Zach held her in his arm murmuring   
that she would be alright. "They wouldn't leave me alone, and I froze and I   
couldn't do anything, and they hurt me so much…" she stopped, frightened that   
she had gone to far.  
"It's okay Jondy, I just have to take a look, so I can be sure that you'll be okay.   
Now lay back on the bed." Zach gently helped her lie down, and started   
examining her bruised front, her breasts were the worst bruised, and her legs   
had two cuts. Blood was still trickling from between them. "I have to take a look   
Jondy, can you open your legs just a little?" She sniffed and spread them   
slightly; he coaxed them open just a little further, as he saw the extent of the   
damage done. She had torn three times, and she would bruise, there was no   
way she would become pregnant, her body knew that she couldn't take it. He   
prodded lightly, and she snapped her legs shut, sitting up as best she could, she   
tried to crawl away from him. "Shhh, it's okay, Jondy, I'll take care of you." Then   
he joined her at the top of the bed, and gently placed kisses on her now closed   
eyes, and nose, finding is way to her tender lips, and then stroking her until she   
fell asleep in his arms.  
Hawke had heard all of their conversation, and couldn't figure out what had   
happened. It worried her, and she fell into a troubled sleep. 


	5. 05

Hawke 05  
By: Persia  
Note: this takes place seven years after Hawke 04, and Logan and Max are   
married, Jondy and Zach have hit it off, and Krit and Syl are still denying that   
they are having sex. And Hawke is 16.  
  
On we go:  
Hawke rode her baby through the foggy streets of Seattle. She didn't have any   
particular place that she was going, but she did really need one, she always   
ended up at crash with the gang. She would hang with OC and the other guys,   
but she had her own people too. She had Jen Taou, (Jen Tow), the super-genius   
that she hung with, and her boyfriend Jason. They didn't have many friends at   
school, because they were both finishing two years early, though Jen had   
already completed high school three times. She claimed that by going back, she   
could study the people and analyze them. She worked for Logan when he   
needed chemicals or other fast computation, or some profiling done. Hawke was   
speeding at 90 mph when another motorcycle caught up with her, and passed   
her. What the hell? She thought. Then she sped up, to show this bravado who   
was boss. She sped up and caught up with the other rider who was wearing   
leather from head to toe: His helmet even had a leather cover. They were both   
pushin' 105 when they slowed down for a sector checkpoint. Hawke showed her   
sector pass and was waved through, the other guy didn't stop though, he ran   
right through the barricade, and sped onwards. Hawke sped up after him, and   
finally caught up with him when he stopped abruptly to get off the exit that lead   
to Crash. Hawke followed, but lost sight of him in the traffic. When she got to   
Crash, she convinced herself that she wasn't curious about this man, but as she   
was locking up her baby, a present from Jondy and Zach for her sixteenth   
birthday, strong arms grabbed her from behind. Hawke fought with all of her   
strength, but she couldn't overcome her assailant, because he had her from   
behind, and her arm was still healing from a break. She also felt a fog that felt   
dimly like a fever. Then the man in the leather came up too, and began   
pummeling the guy. When he was finished, Hawke got a clear look at his face.   
He was clean-shaven, with hard cut jaw bones that indicated high testosterone   
levels, and she was weak in the knees from his gentle green-eyed stare. He   
asked, "Are you alright?" his voice sent shivers down her spine. The very thought   
of him speaking made her melt. Wait a minute, she thought, I'm going oogle-  
eyed over some guy that I've never even talked to! He looked concerned, and   
asked again, "Are you alright, do you have a fever, do you need to be taken   
home?" but then he smelled it, his senses picked up on the pheromones that her   
hormonal body was producing, it was begging for a man, any man, to come and   
lay her. She snapped out of the fog half way, "I'm fine." What was going on? Her   
mind was screaming for answers that she couldn't find. "You poor thing," he   
said, "You've never had yours before have you, late bloomer." And then she   
blacked out. 


	6. 06

Hawke 06   
By: Persia  
Note: takes place 15 minutes after Hawke 05  
On we go  
  
Hawke woke up in a bed, a very warm bed with something next to her that was   
also very warm.   
"Relax, Hawke, I won't hurt you, I just need to know where you're…" but he   
didn't get a chance to finish before Hawke pulled him towards her. "No. Just try   
to comprehend the fact that you have NO IDEA who I am." This stopped her for   
a moment, just long enough for him to slip the cuffs he had in his hands around   
her wrists and over the bed.   
She yelped slightly in surprise. She hadn't expected him to resist her, but her   
hormone-fogged brain wasn't in the mood for resistance. She struggled against   
the cuffs, but in this state she was no match for them. She swiveled her head   
around to look at the raven-haired man who had done this to her. "Let me go."   
She hissed, not as a plea, but as an order.   
"I'm sorry, but your ehem, "friends" would kill me if I knocked you up, or did   
anything else to you, for that matter." He said almost gently.   
"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" whoa, her struggling mind   
thought, way too many sexual undertones in that one.   
"I am (LEGOLAS(just kidding)) Leo, and who the hell are you? No, never mind, I   
already know who you are, and I don't think it matters what you say." Leo said   
with a slight smirk on his face.   
Hawke growled, an inhuman sound, and tried to push forwards to him again.   
"Nope, I do believe that I know what's going on in your genetically enhanced   
brain, which is now about as functional as a chicken's besides the need, and you   
will have absolutely NO sexually contact of any kind for the next," he paused and   
looked at his watch, "70 hours. Kinda sucks to be an X-7 in heat, they got way   
too much sex-drive, late bloomer."   
"Why do you keep calling me late bloomer?" she asked almost seductively, but it   
didn't quite work.   
"Hmmm, maybe because the rest of your series started this when they were   
about eleven, and you're almost seventeen? Yes, I know these things." He   
swished his dark hair out of his face. He lay down beside her, and looked as   
though he had every intention of going to sleep, but then he suddenly got back   
up again. He went off into another room, and did not appear again for several   
minutes.   
When he returned, he carried with him a syringe full of a clear, almost iridescent   
liquid. He sat on the bed beside her, and made as though he was going to inject   
her with it.   
"No," she whimpered, as he drew close to the tender flesh of her arm, she had   
been shot three days ago there, and though it looked healed, it still hurt terribly.   
He looked at her questioningly, wondering if this was another trick.  
"I was shot," she said, and as she did he saw the faintest sign of a scar on her   
inner bicep. Though it didn't show, the bullet had gone in enough to chip her   
elbow, but just slightly.   
"Fine," he said with a slight sigh, "Other arm." She looked mildly relived though   
her hormones were still mostly in control.  
"This is just a sedative, it won't hurt you too much." A at least I think it won't,   
her thought as he injected her with a mixture of pain-killers and sedatives.   
"God, I hope that worked."  
  
  
AN: any good?? Tell me if ya like it. 


	7. 07

Hawke 07  
By: Persia  
Takes place right after the previous.   
Onward  
  
Leo walked back into the kitchen, and poured himself a drink, a straight shot of   
Misery, a new highly potent alcoholic drink that would kill you if you had more   
than one shot, that is, if you were normal. But Leo wasn't. He wasn't an X series,   
but he was just as hyped up. He'd been made by Manticore, but he hadn't   
stayed there, he had escaped three years ago. He was more than a genius, he   
could crack any code, and predict what you're going to think. Well, at least most   
of the time.   
He took another long sip from his cup, knowing that Hawke would be up again in   
12 hours or so. He picked up the phone on the counter, and dialed up Logan   
Cale.   
… "You've reached Logan," Logan said, "and Max," said Max, "and Hawke," said   
Hawke, "Please leave a message after the tone. Byeeee bye!!" Hawke finished.   
Hearing this, he smiled, but it vanished when the metallic beep sounded, what   
would he tell her "parents"? They wouldn't want to hear this, for they thought   
that she was just infertile.   
"This is a friend, or acquaintance, or whatever the hell you want to call me, of   
Hawke's. She's gone into heat, and I have her at my place, I'll bring her back to   
you when she's out of it. She's currently sedated, so she can't talk to you, but   
she's in good hands." He hung up the phone, knowing that this was not a very   
pleasant message. "Hey," he said to himself, "It's not my fault they let a 16 year-  
old run wild. I'm being a nice guy for taking care of her. I could have let that guy   
have her, but no, Me to the rescue, as god-cursed usual." He plopped back into   
his stool, and took another sip of his drink, but thought better of it half-way   
through, and spit it into the sink. He needed to be sober when she woke up, and   
not have a hangover.   
He then walked back into the bedroom, to check on Hawke. She wasn't sleeping   
well; she was sweating furiously, and she thrashed on top of the covers, trying   
to pull away from the handcuffs.  
He sat on the bed beside her, and stroked her hair gently, pulling the dark mass   
into some kind of order out of her face. She snuggled up closer to him, a   
function of her overloaded nervous system. "This is gonna be a long night," he   
thought as he continued to try to pacify her.   
  
She was thrashing, trying to get away from her. It was Renfro, trying to make   
her take more meds. She was resisting, though she knew they would win.   
Finally, she jabbed the needle into her arm. It didn't hurt very much, but she still   
didn't like it.   
And then she was in the autopsy room. Her SIC was there, sheet white on the   
table after being shot. She didn't want to be doing this either. They forced a   
scalpel into her hands. She took a step back, but found herself hitting a solid   
wall. The room was caving in onto her-  
  
Hawke woke up and jerked herself into a sitting position, only to be held back by   
handcuffs. "Where am I? What's going on?" echoed across her face.  
Leo started rubbing her arms, to try to bring her back into the present. It had   
only been three hours, and he had predicted that she would be out for twelve.   
Realizing that there was nothing that he could do with her hands in cuffs, he   
released her hands, and rubbed her wrists where they had begun to raw.  
She crawled into his lap, wanting comfort, or something, anything that he could   
give her. Her brain was completely gone besides the hormones and the   
adrenaline from her nightmare.   
Leo gently eased her between his legs, and continued getting circulation to her   
wrists, and kept her in check with his legs on top of hers. She wasn't protesting,   
which worried him, was this yet another scheme that she wasn't even aware of?  
  
AN: more cliffhangers!!!!! 


	8. 08

Hawke 08  
By: Persia  
Wow, some people reviewed!!!! And I didn't even ask, at least I don't think I   
didn't. Well, it's still tight.   
This is in the Cale Residence (hehe) about 30 seconds after Leo leaves that   
incredibly nice message (cough cough **)  
Onward  
Logan and Max waltzed through the door in each other's arms. They were both   
temporarily oblivious to the fact that the phone was beeping telling them that   
there was a message.   
Max separated from Logan with a provocative smile, walking to the phone, she   
pressed the play button.   
"This is a friend, or acquaintance, or whatever the hell you want to call me, of   
Hawke's. She's gone into heat, and I have her at my place, I'll bring her back to   
you when she's out of it. She's currently sedated, so she can't talk to you, but   
she's in good hands." Said a strong masculine voice that rang no bells of   
Hawke's friends. And even if it was one of Hawke's friends, they wouldn't know   
about her heats, and therefore wouldn't have been able to say that.   
Logan heard this, and ran into the kitchen, practically pulling his hair out.   
"What are we going to do, Max, how will we find her?" Logan cried frantically,   
but Max gave him a gentle smile as the voice clicked.   
"Our "whatever the hell you want to call me" of Hawke's is one of Manticore's   
little playthings. He's a good guy, I met him once before. He's got a hyped up   
brain, and has about the physical capabilities of an X-6, just a little under   
Hawke's. He'll be able to handle her, and he has good control, I think she'll   
actually do better there than here. He'll watch her constantly, whereas I have to   
go to work tomorrow morning, and you," she said looking pointedly at Logan,   
"have to do the tax refunds." She grinned evilly, but it vanished when she saw   
that Logan was still worried. "Logan, I promise she's in good hands, and even if   
she could physically overpower him, he has **iron** control. Besides, he's   
probably got her sedated from here to next week."   
"Fine, but I'm still worrying." He pouted, and pulled Max into a tight hug.   
"Watching her grow up is almost like watching you grow up, and not wanting   
you to make any mistakes." 


	9. 09

Hawke 09  
By: Persia  
Wow, never though I'd get this far!  
Anyways, onward.  
  
Back at Leo's apartment:  
Leo continued to struggle for control over Hawke's body. She was still thrashing   
and trying to get away from him, but he refused to let go.   
"Hawke! Listen to me! I'm not going to hurt you!" he tried that, but it didn't   
work. Finally he became frustrated, and pinned her to the bed, with her big   
brown eyes staring terrified up at him.   
"Please calm down. Do you want something to drink, eat…" but he trailed off, for   
a look of recognition and heat was in her eyes, and he didn't even want to try to   
predict what was going on in her mind. She tried to push herself up towards him,   
but he rolled off of her, and dashed out the door and slammed it behind him.   
"She's even worse than the others! What the hell am I gonna do, what the hell   
am I gonna do, I'm not gonna be able to make it, and then Max is gonna kill me,   
and then hang me out for Renfro to look at and laugh…" "Oh stop those   
disturbing thoughts, she even says you have iron control, so just SNAP OUT OF   
IT!" "I'm good, I'm good, I'm cool, just gonna take a shower and then go to bed,   
but she's in my bed so I'll sleep on the couch, but I don't really feel like sleeping,   
and this is getting me NOWHERE!" "I am ok, I am ok, no I'm not." And he sat   
down again at the counter, and continued to drink his Misery in slow sips, trying   
to draw out the process as much as possible.   
"See, you're okay, you just need to relax." But at that very moment…  
  
(AN did you really think I'd be that mean?)  
  
  
  
Hawke had begun to pound on the door, in an attempt to get at him.   
"Aw, crap!" he muttered, and braced himself for one hell of a fight.   
Hawke burst out about three seconds later, and launched herself at him, though   
he ducked. She hit the counter and knocked him to the ground at the same time,   
and found herself being covered up by him again. God she liked that. "He's   
finally cooperating," her brain thought happily, but at that very moment, she was   
chained the stool that Leo had been sitting on seven seconds ago.   
"Damn." She muttered.  
"Would you please snap out of it?" Leo asked in a frustrated tone. He didn't   
know how much longer he could last with her so close. "About five seconds." He   
answered himself aloud, much to Hawke's confusion.   
"Five seconds until what?" her curiosity took over.  
"Five seconds until I'll really regret ever waking up this morning." And he kissed   
her gently, though all his body could do was scream for more. It was her first   
kiss, but that didn't register to her. It didn't matter, as long as everything else   
just kept going. He unfastened her handcuffs, fumbling momentarily with the   
key.   
Suddenly Leo returned to reality, his head spinning from that sweet yet toxic   
kiss. "Hell no." and crushed her to the floor to redo her handcuffs.   
She made an unsatisfied hmmph, and kneed him in the stomach for all of   
her troubles.   
"What was that for?"  
Back at Logan's place, the next morning.   
RING!!!  
"Shut up!" Max yelled as the phone rang again. Why didn't the stupid message   
machine pick up.   
"Hello, this is your daughter's, if you can call her that, caretaker," said the same   
voice from the night before, "She's proven to be quite my match, and I'm giving   
you the option of taking her back to your house to prevent any, err, mishaps.   
Please call me back, because this is a traceable call, I'm not going to bother   
telling you my phone number or address."   
"LOGAN!" Max yelled frantically. "Logan, trace that call right NOW!"   
"Huh?" Logan answered groggily from the other side of the bed. "What call,   
who…"   
"Just do it, and we'll talk later." She answered, her maternal side switching in.   
She didn't want her baby to do anything stupid. She knew how that kind of guilt   
felt, and she knew that no matter how hard you try, you can't erase the   
memories from your mind.   
Logan got up, and went into the livingroom of their penthouse, and hooked the   
phone into his computer, muttering something about how everything should just   
be an ASB connection. He then sat down at his desk and Max came in and   
looked over his shoulder as he began the tracing process.   
"Found it! 1243 South Market, do you want--?" but Max was already out the   
door, and rushing down the steps to get to her motorcycle. She shoved the key   
into the ignition, and sped out of the Foggle Towers parking lot. 


End file.
